minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Reeper
'''Reepers '''are extremely dangerous mobs that are rarely spawned if the Player hits any kind of green creeper with a Void Arrow & The Haskordathera in the chest area. If not, then the shapeshift to the Reeper does not work. The chance of them shapeshifting into Reepers is increased if there is a stack or more of Reeper Leather in the Player's hotbar. Reepers have a habit of adapting very rapidly to their surroundings. If one is left in the Nether/Volcano biome for too long, they will shapeshift into Fire Reepers, so long as something doesn't kill them first. If one is left in a body of water for too long, they will shapeshift into Water Reepers, so long as something doesn't kill them first. If one if left in an area with a light level of 4 or below for too long, they will shapeshift into Shadow Reepers, so long as something doesn't kill them first. If one is left in the Overworld at a quarter-health for an hour, then killed in one shot in the head, they have a 40% chance to shapeshift into Alpha Reepers. Lore Reepers were origonally from a whole different universe, looking much more reptilian and less creeperlike. The universe they were from was much different than the universe most beings are dominantly awake in. In the Reeper's home universe, many beings were dormant, thus either nothing or chaos occured. A D'ta, however, awoke one day in the universe and realized that there were plenty of other universes to explore. The Reepers were growing restless and about to turn cannibalistic when the D'ta tore a hole through the fabric of reality, creating a pathway to the other universes. The Reepers travelled to the Earth's universe and settled across the galaxy, some coming to Earth itself. An infection, however, was spread to the Overworld - with the right combination of weapons, a Creeper could corrupt into a Reeper. This was for the purpose of increasing population, since Reepers could not reproduce, thus they were and are genderless. The awoken D'ta came with the Reepers around the time when Creepers were fully evolved. The infection soon spread to every Creeper possibly known in the planet. The D'ta started an organization with eleven other Reepers until the humans came along, then the Reepers were replaced by other beings that willingly joined. To this day, you may find one sitting in your backyard. Tactics Shapeshift Process Once a creeper has met the requirements for the shapeshift to the Reeper, they will freeze, glow white, then morph into the shape of the Reeper and then gain their colors. They will lash out their tail twice, roar, and then switch to their regular behavior. Attack Patterns Reepers are very hard to fight. Visible from the muscles in their legs, they can run very fast for a very long period of time, about four times faster than the player. Their golden scar is from the Void Arrow and the Haskordathera, which is one of their only weak spots. When charging, they will lower their heads and then slam themselves into whatever they're chasing, which will knock it back quite a distance and stun them momentarily. When they are stunned, the Reeper will jump up on them and smack them with their tail or, if a weapon is in their hand, will slap it away. When the target is low in health (less than half), they will jump up high, then smash back down on them to dispatch it. They take a sixth of the fall damage that they deal to their targets, which means if they did six hearts of damage to the target when they come down, they take one heart damge of recoil. Reepers have 200 <3, though they take an abnormal amount of damage when attacking with The Haskordathera. They drop Reeper Leather (0-2) and a Reeper Scythe (rare) when killed. Habitat Reepers do not naturally spawn anywhere without hacks, creative mode eggs, or commands. Trivia *Their name is a pun of "reaper" and "creeper". *Reepers have scales (like most normal creepers), though they drop leather that has a hairy texture. *Most cartoon demons and dragons have a spade on the ends of their tails. Because of this, the Reeper is counted as a demonic mob. *All Reeper-asociated items have the opposite effects on Reepers than how they do on other mobs. For example, Reeper Ribbons and stacks of Reeper Leather increase the chance of Reepers shapeshifting; A Reeper Bow and its arrows deal little damage to the Reeper; the Reeper Scythe does half-damage against a Reeper. Category:Project Reeper Category:Reeper Variations Category:Creeper Variations Category:Mob Variations Category:Shapeshifters Category:Green Category:Large Mobs Category:Swift Mobs Category:Demons Category:Tailed Mobs Category:Highly Feared